Dit papa
by Toshikizuna
Summary: Dix-neuf ans après la guerre, un jeune garçon s'apprête à faire son entrée à Poudlard. Cependant rien de tout ce qui lui arrivera ne va suivre les coutumes de la famille à laquelle il appartient. Son père acceptera-t-il tout cela ?
"Dit Papa, est-ce que..."

Le train émit un sifflement assourdissant recouvrant la fin de la phrase.

-Tu disais ? Interrogea le père. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre à cause du train.

Pouvait-il lui demander ça, il s'était dit que oui, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait formulé à haute voix, il savait que ça ne pourrait que le mettre en colère, qu'il n'accepterait jamais cela. D'une certaine manière, c'était peut-être le destin qui avait fait que le sifflement retentisse à cet instant précis.

\- Non, rien ! Enfin si ! Vous m'écrirez les premiers temps ? Pas que je pense que vous allez me manquer, mais quand même...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, ton père et moi t'écrirons au moins une fois par semaine, si ce n'est plus, seulement si tu le désires.

\- Euh... Ouais, une fois par semaine, c'est bien.

Une agitation se fit sentir sur le quai, les retardataires qui n'étaient toujours pas montés dans le train se dépêchaient pour ne pas rester à Londres et pour vivre l'expérience inoubliable de Poudlard. Un homme en uniforme passait de wagon en wagon, fermant les portes et réprimandant ceux qui traînaient.

\- Vas-y mon grand, grimpe dans le train, ta mère et moi t'aimons fort, tu vas énormément nous manquer.

\- Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer !

\- On se retrouve pour les vacances de Noël compris ?

Après ces mots et une dernière étreinte à chacun de ses parents, l'enfant monta dans le train. Pour vivre une aventure qu'il savait fantastique d'après les dires de tous les adultes qu'il avait rencontrés.

Rapidement, il trouva un compartiment vide. Il avait choisi son compartiment dans le dernier wagon, car il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes le rejoignent, il préférait rester seul. Il se doutait que les autres enfants de son âge hésiteraient avant de l'approcher, car sa famille n'était pas très aimée dans le monde des sorciers depuis la guerre opposant Lord Voldemort et le célèbre Harry Potter. Il faut dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du camp gagnant à la base, mais que grâce au témoignage d'Harry Potter lui-même, sa grand-mère et son père avaient pu s'en sortir décemment contrairement à son grand-père qui avait fini ses jours à Azkaban, la prison pour sorcier.

D'ailleurs, le sujet de la famille était plutôt tabou chez lui. Il savait que sa grand-mère avait eu deux sœurs, mais il ne connaissait le nom que de l'une d'entre elles, Andromeda. Depuis la victoire contre le mage noir, des liens s'étaient renoués entre sa grand-mère et elle. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi, mais Andromeda avait été renié de sa famille, les Black, à l'époque parce qu'elle avait épousé Ted Tonks, un sorcier né de parents moldus. Cela lui paraissait absurde que ce soit une raison valable. Pourquoi les gens nés de parents moldus seraient différents des gens nés de parents sorciers ? Au final, ils avaient tous des pouvoirs, donc ce n'était pas différent. Son père était très tatillon sur le sujet. Un soir, alors qu'il était rentré après avoir beaucoup bu, il le savait même si ses parents avaient essayé de le lui cacher, il avait dit à sa mère qu'il avait rencontré "l'autre sang de bourbe". Sa mère l'avait alors giflé et lui avait dit que bien que ce fût ce que lui avait appris son père, elle n'accepterait en aucun cas qu'il utilise ce terme ainsi que celui de "sang-pur" tant qu'elle serait son épouse. Depuis lors, il n'avait plus jamais entendu son père prononcer ces deux termes.

Pour ce qui est de la deuxième sœur de sa grand-mère, il ne savait presque rien à son sujet si ce n'est qu'elle était morte pendant la bataille finale de Poudlard en 1998. Il avait compris, suite à une conversation entre son père et sa grand-mère, qu'elle avait fait des choses horribles et qu'elle était l'une des personnes les plus proches du mage noir, mais il n'en savait pas plus, chacun refusant de parler de ce sujet avec lui. Du coup, il s'était résigné à demander plus d'informations et quand un enfant lui posait des questions sur ce côté de sa famille, il ne répondait pas, provoquant des railleries, car eux savaient de quoi ils parlaient.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une tête entra dans le compartiment. C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Derrière lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus essayait de voir si l'espace était vide. Leur tête lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait plus d'où il les connaissait.

\- Excuse-nous, dit précipitamment le garçon. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, est-ce que ça te dérange si on vient dans celui-là ?  
\- Euh, non, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis tout seul comme vous pouvez le voir et je n'attends personne.  
\- Merci.  
\- Al ! S'écria la fille en tirant le susnommé par le bras et le faisant sortir du compartiment.

Des chuchotements précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. La rouquine semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Après quelques minutes de débats, les deux amis rouvrirent la porte et alors que le garçon rentrait, il dit :

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Si nous passons toute une après-midi dans le même compartiment autant le faire tout de suite. Nous allons tout deux rentrer pour notre première année à Poudlard. Voici Rose et moi, je suis Albus, enchanté.

Albus, Albus... Où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom. Tout lui revient en un instant, il s'y revoyait comme si c'était la veille. Il se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son père, ils étaient venus pour faire ses achats scolaires. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer chez Fleury et Bott, son père s'était figé et avait fait demi-tour, ils étaient alors allés chez Madame Guipure. Mais avant qu'ils ne soient sortis de la boutique, il avait eu le temps d'entendre un garçon appeler le célèbre Harry Potter papa et ce dernier lui avait répondu en l'appelant Albus. C'était donc ça ! Et la jeune fille, à la vue de ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, ce devait être une Weasley. Ce devait être pour ça qu'elle avait hésité avant de s'installer dans le compartiment, elle devait savoir qui il était.

\- Potter et Weasley, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Répondit agressivement Albus.

\- Je pense que vous avez dû le deviner, je suis un Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. Ca ne vous fait rien de vous retrouver dans le même compartiment que moi ? Il avait dit cela de manière hautaine, mais avec beaucoup d'appréhension, car il ne voulait pas qu'ils quittent le compartiment, il savait que ce serait compliqué pour lui de se faire des amis et il avait peut-être, en cet instant, gâché toute chance de s'en faire. Albus lui lança un regard noir.

\- On ne choisit pas ses parents, répondit-il tranchant. Je suppose que comme moi, tu n'as de ton père que l'apparence. Aujourd'hui, l'éducation des jeunes sorciers n'est plus la même qu'à l'époque de ton père, de fait, je suis quasiment certain qu'on ne t'a jamais dit que les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs à tous sorciers et encore plus aux Sang-de-Bourbes (Rose tressaillit en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de son cousin). Voldemort n'est plus et des sorciers plus que compétent ont repris les rênes au Ministère pour revoir les lois les plus vieilles qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. De fait même si ton père est Drago Malfoy, même si, lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, il s'est fait apposer la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, même si, lors de cette même année, il a fait entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard et a tenté de tuer Albus Dumbledore, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait et donc je ne te jugerai pour rien au monde, peut importe ce que l'on peut me dire.

Scorpius avait presque envie de pleurer à ce moment-là. Son discours ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait entendu de la part d'un adulte jusqu'alors. C'était un discours de paix. Il allait répondre à Albus quand ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- Et puis... Si ta grand-mère n'avait pas menti à Voldemort, cette guerre ne serait pas finie et je pense que nous ne serions pas là. Grâce à son mensonge, la guerre est finie, grâce à son mensonge, la vie de mon père a été épargnée et pour ça, je serai toujours reconnaissant envers ta famille.

Scorpius ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda Albus dans les yeux et lui sourit puis des larmes se mirent à couler aux coins de ses yeux et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, un torrent se répandait sur ses joues. Les deux autres l'observaient, ne sachant que faire. Scorpius éprouvait une énorme gratitude envers Albus à ce moment-là.

La suite du voyage se passa dans le rire et chacun d'eux promis aux autres que peu importe la maison dans laquelle ils iraient, ils resteraient amis pour toujours.

"Dis papa, est-ce que tu me pardonnerais si jamais je devenais ami avec un Potter et une Weasley, deux familles que, je sais de source sûre, tu détestais au temps où toi-même, tu étais à Poudlard, est-ce que tu l'accepterais ? Dans tous les cas maintenant, c'est fait et peu importe ce que tu en diras, tu ne pourras rien changer, ou du moins, je ne te laisserai pas le faire si facilement."

* * *

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier jet.

Pour le moment la suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais si je vois que des personnes s'intéressent à cette histoire, je la continuerai. Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle dépassera les 3 ou 4 chapitres grand maximum.

J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça suite à un fanart trouvé sur internet. Il ouvrait des possibilités que je ne m'étais jamais permis d'explorer jusque là.

Le fanart apparaîtra dans le second chapitre, parce que si je vous le partage maintenant, le plus gros de l'histoire serait dévoilé.

Faites le moi savoir si vous désirez une suite, j'essayerai de l'écrire le plus vite possible !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
